Golf is a game sport of determination that requires skill pitted against the natural and groomed terrain. For the most part, the golf course is covered with growing grass which varies in depth of growth, the fairways being characterized by hillside slopes and various traps. If the player is reasonably skillful he will remain on the grass covered course comprised of turf of varying depth, some of which is closely mowed and some of which is rather deep and termed rough. However, it is likely that the best golfers will be confronted with difficult shots that will add to their score, unless they are so fortunate as to be able to extricate themselves from said difficulties. For example, a hillside shot may be awkward, and unless the golfer has previously met with such situations or has practiced under such conditions, he may not be able to continue without the expenditure of an extra stroke or two. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus in the form of an adjustable platform or platforms that simulate actual hillside conditions with turf of varied depth, in order for the golfer to practice extricating himself from various difficult hillside conditions.
The inclinations of hillside slopes vary in angularity and direction with respect to the right and left handed golfer. For instance, with a given transverse slope, a right handed golfer would face the ball downhill while the left handed golfer would face it uphill, or vice versa. And there are situations where the ball must be driven uphill or downhill; and at various azimuth angles (diagonally) with respect to the hill. In other words, there are an infinite number of combinations of inclination and azimuth angles to be coped with. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide adjustability in a platform to simulate various degrees of inclination and upon which a golfer assumes a stance and drives the ball with an appropriate club. In carrying out this invention, the platform, or adjacently related platforms, can be used flat or in any one of a number of inclined positions, all as hereinafter described.
The primary purpose of this invention is to simulate the turf at angular depositions, and to this end artificial turf covers certain areas of the platform where the ball is to be driven. In practice, it is the margins of the platform that are covered with artificial turf, while the stance area remains unencumbered and coated with a non-skid surface for safe footing. The said stance area is well defined by the artificial turf and marked boundaries as will be described.
In carrying out this invention there are turf areas of varied thickness; a fairway turf of a depth simulating grass that has been groomed and uniformly mowed; and a rough turf of unusual depth simulating grass that has not been mowed and which is therefore rangy. The fairway depth of turf may be used as is or with tees adjusted to height as circumstances require. The rough depth of turf may be used by placing or pressing or imbedding the ball therein as circumstances require. By selectively utilizing the varied thicknesses of turf with or without tees, the golf ball and club action will simulate the actual natural grass condition and the inclined stance area will simulate actual natural slope conditions.